My Days in Lima
by K-87
Summary: Kory is a new student at McKinley. His goal of becoming McKinley's next big hockey star is sidetracked when he collides with the over powering bullies of high school. What he doesn't know is that success and love are right under his nose. Marley/OC fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**COMMENT, FAVORITE AND SUGGEST CHARACTERS**_

**MY DAYS IN LIMA**

Their all looking at me like I am some animal, I don't think I am going to like McKinley. I made it to my first class on time, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. At lunch, I took a tour and decided to go sign up for the hockey team. I walked down the hall until I heard music, I looked into the music room to a bunch of kids dancing and singing, they finished the song and the hot one turned around to me.

"Hey, are you here to sign up for glee club" she asked

"Um… I don't, um…no thanks" I quickly kept walking down the hall. I reached the sign up board and signed the hockey sheet. I would sign up for glee but I didn't think it was the greatest idea for a new kid to do. I finished the day with no problems; I raced to collect my things and headed to my shit box of a car. Of course it is raining and my door is jammed; the parking lot was quiet until that girl I met from glee came out to the car beside me. Her car was a black Volvo that out shined mine times a thousand. She looked like she was struggling to find her keys when she dropped her library books on the ground. I got out of my car and rushed to help her, thinking this is my chance, seeing how all the romantic movies start with the pretty girl dropping her books then the guy helps her.

"Thanks, I've done this to many times to count, it's all the books" she said as I handed her a book.

"Any time, I'm Kory" I said, brushing dirt off some paper.

"Marley, you're that new kid that was looking in at glee today. Can you sing? We are having try outs" she asked.

"Um, no, not really, I signed up for hockey, I don't think I would even have time for another club" I explained, as the lunch lady came out and was standing by the passenger side of the Volvo.

"This is my mother" she gestured to the lunch lady.

"Hello" she said, as she opened her door.

"Nice to meet you" I replied.

We said our goodbyes and it was off to hockey try outs that started in an hour. I got in the locker room and sat in the corner avoiding the loud jocks around me. The try out went well; I tried my hardest to make sure I secured a spot on the team. I drove home and went to sleep after that tiring day.

I woke up and did my normal routine; I skipped breakfast and rushed to leave on time. I got a ride because my mom was going to need the car. When I got to school, the black Volvo was in the spot beside me but unfortunately no Marley. I rushed into the big crowd surrounding the sign-up sheet. I looked for my name and was relieved to see I made the team. I stepped out of the crowd and walked to my locker. I was closing my locker just as the one beside me was opened.

"You're the new guy on the hockey team, I just seen you check the sign up board" he explained.

"Ya I' am. Kory Cooper" I say extending a hand.

He shook my hand "Finn, I thought you were also checking the glee list. I am in glee; it's fun, you should Join"

I chuckle "is everyone in this school in glee club? Besides, I don't really sing"

"Well I got to go but see you later" he said, as he collected his things. I grabbed mine and scurried to class. After that I headed to lunch, I stood in line for food. Marley's mom gave me a hamburger and tater tots as I moved down the line. I overheard the two jocks in letterman jackets behind me.

"I want more tots Hippo" He shouted at Marley's mom

"You must get the left overs" the other one shouted.

"Hey! Shut up" I yelled slamming down my tray.

"What are you gonna…" He said, as I laid a right hook across his jaw. The other lunged at me but I pushed him to the ground. I turned my back but when I turned, the other one had gotten up and had smashed his fist into my eye. Finn came out of nowhere and broke up the fight.

"Dude, that was sick" he said, as he led me to his table.

"Thanks, all those hockey fights paid off I guess" I chuckled. I looked at the table to see all the glee kids sitting but no Marley. I sat down until I was called down to the principal's office. I got off with a warning but by the time I got out, third period was almost over and I was told to go to the nurse. After, she was done it was time to go home so I grabbed my things and got ready to walk home. I turned the corner and someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for standing up for my mom" she said, standing beside her mother.

"No problem. No one should disrespect a lady" I said, as I opened the door to the parking lot, holding it for both of them.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

"I'm walking today" I explained.

"Oh, well, get in" she said, as she opened her car door.


	2. Chapter 2

**MY DAYS IN LIMA**

"You sure you don't want a ride home Kory" Marley said, as I got my shoes on.

"No, I will be fine. It is just a few blocks over. Thank you both for dinner. Bye Ms. Rose, see ya tomorrow Marley" I said, as I gave her a hug.

I walked down the steps then turned around to wave good bye. I put my ear buds in and started down the street towards my house. I decided to go down the alleyway; I turned the corner and splat. I was trying to figure out what this ice cold stuff was that was just thrown in my face. But just when I wiped it out of my eyes, the cold substance was followed by a fist. I stumbled to the ground trying to shield myself from the repeated blows. The one guy grabbed my arm and the other one started stomping on it until finally I let out a scream. They gave me one last kick in the ribs before they ran off down the alley to an awaiting car that sped away. I lay there in the darkness trying to breathe. I tried to get up on my feet as I stumbled against the wall, I was holding my arm and trying to stay conscious. I used the wall to find my way to Marley's street. I made it to the front door when I finally collapsed to the grown, both my eyes where swollen shut and my arm felt like it was broken. I gave the door a strong kick before I blacked out.

I woke up with a loud ringing in my ears and a bright light shining through my swollen eyes. "Kory, are you ok? Look at me Kory, who did this to you?" I realized it was Marley and I could hear that I was in an ambulance. I tried to speak but I couldn't, I tried to open my eyes but they were swollen. My arm was numb on the right side and I could feel myself drifting back into unconsciousness. I woke back up and this time I could see, I was in the hospital with Marley and Ms. Rose sitting beside me, I struggled against the pain to lift my head up off of the pillow.

"Hey you're awake. How are you feeling?" Marley asked.

"Kory, we got in touch with your parents, they are on their way home." Ms. Rose explained, as she hit the call button on the wall.

"Thank you, what happened?" I asked as a doctor and a cop stepped into the room.

"That's what we are trying to find out" the cop said. "Did you see who did this Kory?"

"No, they threw something in my face. What did they do to me?" I asked.

"You have a broken arm and cracked ribs, no hockey this year" The doctor said as he flipped through papers on his clip board. I talked with the cop about what happened and if I knew anyone that would do this; all I could think of was the fight I was in during lunch. The cop left and I talked to Marley until I fell asleep. I was released from the hospital the next day, I went home to rest. When I woke up I had a strange sense of courage so I sent Marley a text.

**DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT SOMETIME **

I didn't have to wait long for a reply from her as it came about two minutes later.

**YA SURE IF YOU FEEL UP TO IT. WHEN?**

We set a date for the next day; while I waited, I tried to get my arm cast to smell as good as it possibly could.

As our date approached I got more and more nervous, I went to pick up flowers before I went to get Marley. I pulled up to the house and knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Kory, I am so happy to see you. How are you feeling?" She said as she threw her arms around me.

"I'm good, just a little shaken up. The police are still investigating and the doctor said I can go back to school. Thank you for everything you did that night" I said as I pulled the flowers out from behind my back and I handed it to her.

"Oh they are beautiful, Thank you so much" she said giving the flowers a sniff.

"Well are you ready to go?" I said gesturing to my car. I opened the door for her as she got in. We went to Breadsticks and got a table all most right away.

"So how's McKinley since I've been gone?" I asked knowing I haven't been away that long.

"New directions are preparing for sectionals, you should join" she said with a smile while taking a drink.

"Well Maybe since I can't play hockey I will swing by to see what goes on in glee" I said with a smile as our meal arrived. We ate and talked about our lives; we finished and ordered desert. We were talking as Marley warned me of the incoming jock's from cafeteria fight the other day as they walked past one turned around.

"Hey Kory how did you enjoy your slushy" he said as he laughed. I got up to go after him; Marley got up and stopped me. "What did they do Kory?" she asked franticly. "Marley no one but you knows the muggers threw a slushy in my face before they attacked me" I said as I was trying to calm down, I returned to my seat. "Kory when we get home call Officer Kelly and report what those to idiots said" she told me as she got up to put her jacket on. I paid the bill and led her to the car. When we got home I said goodbye to her and leaned in for the kiss just as she did the same.


End file.
